


The Patchwork Kid and the Daughter of Sandy Claws

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Day 26, F/F, Gen, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 26: DarkSasha wants to be anywhere but in charge. Bayley doesn't want to take on a mantle she was created for. Both of them, with their best friends, escape into the Hinterlands, to Holiday Grove.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks & Charlotte, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Inktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Patchwork Kid and the Daughter of Sandy Claws

**Author's Note:**

> A fun "dark" fusion of 4HW and Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the weirdness that is my brain!

Bayley watches as her mother and father figure move around the room. Picking at a loose thread, the young woman fidgets as she waits for the Skull Council to bade her enter. The room smells like formaldehyde and nightshade, her creator’s favorite perfume. Bayley swings her legs back and forth on her chair, being careful not to go too fast or her foot might fly off again. She looks outside the window, watching as lightning crashes against the highest buildings and thunder booms across the town. 

“She’s not ready for this, Jack,” Sally Finklestein says, voice full of worry, from behind the door. The woman sounds like she’s coming apart at the seams, which can’t be good. Bayley remembers watching her pace this morning while she was eating her scream cheese toast, pulling at the seam in one of her arms. Jack had been playing fetch with Zero through the window, but he kept reassuring Sally about the meeting today.

“Don’t worry, Sally, she’s been ready since we created her,” Jack Skellington says with a chuckle. “I mean, she’s been training for hundreds of years now.”

Bayley pulls at one of her stitches, wincing as the seam slowly comes out. She pulls out one of her needle eyelashes and sews it back together before she puts it back. There's a small red glowing light coming from the wall next to her and she laughs. “Hello, Zero.” A small ghostly dog, looking like a white sheet with a long nose tipped with a red bulb, phases out of the wall. “Have you been listening too?” The dog yips quietly, doing a loop-de-loop in the air level with her head.

“They don’t think I’m ready,” Bayley explains as if the dog can respond. “I want to take over the mantle but at the same time, I want to go out and see what else there is.”

Zero yips again and grabs at her shirt. It’s a few ratty pillowcases from Halloween’s past sewn together, but she’d colored it with different bugs she’d been able to scavenge from the remains of Oogie Boogie’s hideout. She’s wearing a hemmed version of the famed skeleton's pants. The ghost dog barks again and she gets up to follow him. She exits the Skull Counsel’s building and Zero floats off in the direction of the forest. He turns and stares at her as they make their way past the fountain Jack Skellington emerges from every Halloween Eve and she shakes her head as she follows him.

“Hey!” Bayley’s head shoots up and she finds her best friend coming from the Tear-Away Clown's house. Becky runs towards her, holding her scarf tight around her neck as she tries to keep up with her. The woman has red hair, bordering on pumpkin orange, and black eyes with no irises. Her skin is pale and ghost-like, she’s wearing a tight black turtleneck that covers up the weak seam keeping her head attached to her neck, the scarf helping just a little bit. She follows Bayley as Zero leads her through the gates to the cemetery. “Where are you going?”

“Hey, Becky,” Bayley smiles. “Just going into the Hinterlands.”

“It’s not safe in there,” Becky argues as she pulls on Bayley sleeve. She shakes her head. “My da said there were more treats than tricks in the forest and it’s not safe.” The redhead shudders, wrinkles her nose. “Too much good stuff.”

“Well, my dad went in there and brought back Sandy Claws. It was the year before I was made, but I sometimes wish I could know what the older kids talk about.” She points to where Zero’s nose glows at the edge of the forest. Becky follows Bayley, however reluctant she is, and they use Spiral Hill to transverse over the Pumpkin Field. 

Becky’s eyes shine with determination. She tightens her scarf around her neck and fixes her head a bit so it’s straight instead of a little crooked. “I’m coming with you.”

Bayley shrugs. “Fine. Just try to keep up.” The two women race after Zero.

A murder of crows caw as they enter the forest. It’s dark, as they’re used to, and the moon rises, making the shadows of the branches look like spindly fingers. It’s a comforting sight, even as the woods get lighter and lighter. It’s as if the sun’s rising, but it’s brighter than either of them are used to.

“Look!” Bayley bounces forward, the wind rushing through her stitches, and Becky follows, holding her head so that it doesn’t fall off. “It’s the Holiday Trees! My dad told me about them.” Zero yips from her heels. “Come on, Becky, let’s go see if we can find Sandy Claws!”

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Charlotte calls as she follows Sasha Clause, the bells on her hat jingling as she weaves and bobs through the crowd. Snow piles high outside the factory and some elves shuffle in, brushing snow off their jingle bell hats and their green and red outfits.

Charlotte follows Sasha out of the building, pushing their way past incoming elves. Charlotte wraps her scarf tighter around herself at the temperature and Sasha pulls her hat over her pointed ears. The snow falls 365 days a year here and it’s always cold, but the elves have no complaints. Christmas Town is beautiful year-round but sometimes Sasha wishes that she could see a place where it wasn’t white everywhere she looks.

“I just wanna get away for a little bit, Char,” Sasha says, pulling off her hat and running a hand through her blue hair. It used to be brown, with a braid of red and green, but Sasha rebelled and turned it blue. “It’s too hectic this close to the holiday.” She kicks a snowbank and punches a snowman sitting in her path. Charlotte shakes her head.

“But your father needs you at the stables!” Charlotte shouts. Charlotte is the tallest elf and Sasha hates it, hates how the blonde can tower over her with both her status as head elf and in her height. She had been handpicked when they were little to take care of and befriend Charlotte. They were closer than red and white stripes on a candy cane. “You’re going to learn how to guild the reindeer.”

“Charlotte, I’ve told you a million times. I don’t want to end up like my father. Fat and lazy and only doing something important once a year.” Sasha shakes her head, the bell at the end jingling in the silent snowfall. “The only cool thing he’s done has been when he was captured by those Halloween kids and taken to their holiday.”

“That was a scary year, Sash,” Charlotte says as she shakes her head. “We were only little kids, but I remember how scared your mother was.”

“Well, let them be scared.” The blue-haired woman turns to the pole at the edge of Christmas Town. “I’m gonna go out and see what’s out there.” Sasha holds out a hand to Charlotte, who is wringing her hat in her hands, bell on the tip of her hat jingling in distress. “Do you trust me?”

Charlotte nods and takes the other woman’s hand and the two disappear into the snow. The lights of the town dim the further they walk and the winter carols stop echoing through the snow-covered valley. Eventually, the snow melts and the muddy ground soaks into their boots, but Sasha trudges on and Charlotte follows her with a grumble, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Look!” Sasha races off and Charlotte growls as she chases after the woman. They find themselves in a forest that doesn’t look like home at all. Sasha looks around with wide eyes as she kicks up some dead leaves in front of her. The branches stretch out like claws and Charlotte grabs her shoulder.

“Char, there’s no snow. This… this is amazing.” She steps closer to the grove of trees with the holidays carved into the trunks. “I wonder what else… or who else… is out here.”

Two shadows cross the sunlit grove from the other side. Sasha’s skin crawls as they lengthen and Charlotte grabs her arm, pulls her back before she can steps to the edge. Sasha worries, bites her lip, but she straightens her shoulders, ready to meet these strangers head-on. She might not want to be like her father, but her mother instilled bravery and kindness in her since she was little.

She’s going to kindness the shit out of these dark strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write. I hope you guys could get a sense of the atmosphere and how it meshed the movie and the characters.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought. I don't know how many more of these I have left. Eventually, I'll go through them and fix both the dates and the order of the stories.
> 
> Thanks for being patient and enjoying the stories.


End file.
